


Back Home

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kasumi and Arisa have a kid, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Kasumi's night after a hard day of work





	Back Home

“I’m home” Kasumi said as she goes inside of the house, a familiar ‘Welcome back’ greeting her. With a smile now present on her face she quickly takes off her shoes and puts down the guitar she brought home from work, quickly heading to the source of the voice. 

As she goes inside the living room two pairs of eyes meet hers, one a golden color and another purple, sitting on the floor together. The pair of purple eyes lit up as soon as it meets her eyes, while the golden one melted into a soft expression she will never get tired of. 

She rushes over, pulling the both of them into one big hug, planting kisses to the both of them along the way. After that she took a seat next to her wife and rested her head on her shoulder. 

“Hard day at work?” Arisa asked.

Kasumi only gave a nod, suddenly her daughter Yuuka was on her lap. A pair of hands smoothly snaked around her head and waist, and she was pulled into a hug by Arisa.

“There, there” Arisa cooed as she strokes Kasumi’s head. Their daughter looking at what her mother is doing, copied her and gave Kasumi a hug around her stomach. Yuuka planted her face and started rubbing Kasumi’s stomach with her face, saying some incoherent noises along the way. When she stopped she looked up at Kasumi and gave her the biggest smile she can give.

Kasumi’s heart melted for god knows how many times in her lifetime, all the fatigue she accumulated over the day instantly disappeared as she pulls her daughter into a hug. A happy laugh from Yuuka fills her ears as she keeps Yuuka in her arms. Arisa gave a light chuckle as she went on to pamper Kasumi keeping the pace of her hands on her Kasumi’s head. 

After a few minutes of playing around Yuuka finally let out a yawn and fell asleep on Kasumi. The two mothers let out a laugh as they both try to get up without waking up their daughter. Arisa stood up first and helped Kasumi get up while she’s holding Yuuka in her arms. Arisa picked up Yuuka from Kasumi arms and leaned into her ear to whisper something as to not wake up the sleeping child.

“Go get ready for bed I can get Yuuka to bed,” Arisa whispered as she motioned Kasumi to get into the shower. 

“Okay then, I’ll go take a shower first,” Kasumi whispered back as she moved away from Arisa to get to the bathroom. But before she was finished Arisa pulled her back closer 

“Get yourself proper for me cause I’ll be sending you to bed too after this” Arisa whispered again this time with a more seductive tone. Before Kasumi could react, Arisa gave her a quick peck on her cheek and made a leave to Yuuka’s room   
Not being able to register what happened Kasumi is now bright red, maybe even redder than her Random Star. She hazily walked over to the bathroom and took a shower, after she finished she got into her bedroom and got changed for bed. Not long after Arisa came in, already in her sleep wear. Swallowing a lump on her throat she braced herself for what Arisa is about to do to her. It’s not often she offers Kasumi to ‘send her to sleep’ but everytime it happens you can bet that the next day the sheets aren’t going to be clean. 

Arisa sat down on the bed and motioned Kasumi to sit next to her. Kasumi promptly does what she’s told and sat right next to her wife. “Go lay down on your stomach darling,” Arisa muttered directly into Kasumi’s ears instantly causing her to turn into a blushing mess. Kasumi did as she said and laid on her stomach on their bed. With a smirk Arisa got up and sat on Kasumi’s hip, Kasumi let out an ‘eep’ that made Arisa’s smile even wider. 

Arisa put her hand on Kasumi’s shoulder and started to massage her. Kasumi let out a moan of confusion and pleasure. Being overwhelmed by the sensation of having Arisa’s hands on her she didn’t notice that one of her hands slid through under her shirt and is now touching Kasumi’s skin directly. Kasumi let out a whimper as she feels the fatigue leave her body with each little push Arisa gives to the knots on her back. With each press Kasumi’s voice progressively gets more strained much to Arisa’s liking. With a devilish smile she leans forward and presses her chest on Kasumi’s back making her let out another higher pitch noise as she’s now breathing on her ear. 

“If you tell me where it hurts I can take care of it,” Arisa softly whispered into Kasumi’s ear.

“Arisa-” 

“MOMMY ARE YOU PLAYING HORSIE WITH MAMA! ? Yuuka screamed as she bursts through the door, rushing to get to the bed.

Immediately the pair turn their attention to the five year old that is now on trying to climb to the top of their bed. Arisa quickly jumped off Kasumi and picked up Yuuka, sitting her on the bed in the middle of her and Kasumi.

“Yuuka, why are you still awake now?” Kasumi asked Yuuka while Arisa is stroking her head lulling her back to sleep. 

“I miss mommy, I want to sleep with you” Yuuka sleepily said as she tugged on Kasumi’s shirt. 

Kasumi and Arisa share a knowing look, they both laid down on the bed with the middle open for Yuuka to squeeze into. Yuuka jumped into the spot and is caught by her mothers. With a head pat from Kasumi and a back rub from Arisa it took less than a minute for her to fall asleep. After a few minutes of them making sure that Yuuka really is asleep they let out a giggle and gave each other a kiss goodnight before going to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make more stories about Yuuka idk lets see where it goes. I got the name Yuuka by combining the first to Kanji of Arisa and Kasumi's name which makes 有香 pretty lazy but I'm not good with names so lmaooo.


End file.
